The Shocking Sixties
The Shocking Sixites is the beginning of their first mark of the modern Cataclysm after the assassination of John F. Kennedy and the destruction of Dash Ville City on November 27, 1963, which it was the downfall of Universal Vought and mistrustful of Super-humans. Pre-Dash Ville City Incident It all began on October, 1963, President John Fitzgerald Kennedy was discussing with the Paranormal Division for coup by helping the CIA and South Vietnamese Army to overthrow South Vietnamese President Ngo Dinh Diem due to his lack of popularity by denouncing communism on his people and lost focus on North Vietnam. However, the Division insisted that the South Vietnamese Army are attempting to overthrow the Ngo Regime without approval from the U.S. which they concerned about it until November 2, 1963, the Diem Regime was toppled and the new government was established but fears of these new governments will topple quickly in a matter of days or so. In November 22, 1963, President Kennedy was visiting Texas for attending the speech by Dallas Citizens Council, Dallas Assembly and Science Research Center at Trade Mart. However, his administration was cut when the assassin, Lee Harvey Oswald, shot and killed the President and wounding his wife and the Governor of Texas while they're on the presidential motorcade in Dallas. After the assassination and Kennedy died at the same day at 1 PM, Vice President Lyndon Johnson took over as President one hour after the hospital declared the President has died. Dash Ville City Incident On November 26, 1963, President Johnson received the intelligence on Universal Vought's illegal activity at the underground complex in the city of Dash Ville City where were working on some project and turned the favor on the Paranormal Division. Dr. Charles Lightson and his co-director and the top CIA adviser, Wayne Edison Sears, were discussing over their covert-operation requested by the U.S. Government and how to get into their underground complex without alerting the city. At night, the Division sent a letter to the mayor of Dash Ville City, Lars McKerbyson of warning that the Universal Vought were working on some illegal project beneath the city. But naturally, Mayor McKerbyson refused to hear it and cooperate with the government as he planned to go ahead for the next day's festival and honoring President Kennedy. On the next day, November 27, 1963, at the afternoon of 1:30 PM, Dash Ville City was struck by low-yield nuclear explosion, killing Mayor McKerbyson along with 4 million deaths and destroying the complex. The destruction of Dash Ville City has shocked the world as they saw the first horror of the nuclear holocaust, sending the country into chaos. In the emergency vote, the United Nations has deployed the special investigators on nuclear capability with the help of FBI and National Guard to search for survivors; but there's no survivors. The Paranormal Division were sent to help the UN and the FBI to find the evidence to clear the names of the Soviet Union and Cuba until they recovered the salvage and the corpse of the responsible of holding the nuclear missile which it didn't came out on the radar before it occurred. They discovered the underground complex with the existence of nuclear capability for their other projects. With the evidences have gathered and put them together, they pointed at the real accused suspect at the public: the Universal Vought. With the evidence against the Universal Vought and diplomatic relationship between the East and West are sighed with relieved, the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China, in the addition of Cuba, were denounced the corrupted American corporation betrayed the peaceful resolution while in secret that they were very pleased with the Paranormal Division's progress to maintain the world peace in balance. Post-Dash Ville City Incident Following the next year of the Dash Ville City Incident, the UV was officially bankrupted and stocks are plummeted by the incident and allegations. However, the chairman of the company, Elton Vougal, and his staff went underground and continue their project when the time is right. In 1965, President Johnson has requested the Division to help the U.S. and South Vietnamese Military to defeat the Vietcong and the North Vietnamese Army, but unfortunately, the Division viewed the Vietnam War has unpopular war in America and refused to join the military but they agreed to help by eliminating the Soviet super weapons and paranormal units. On January 30, 1968, the Tet Offensive was broken out when the Vietcong and North Vietnamese made a surprise attack on South Vietnam and the U.S. presence in Saigon and major cities across the country. Meanwhile at outside of Vietnam after they successfully eliminated the Soviet paranormal presence in Indochina, they were immediately pulled out after the Tet Offensive was broken out and the Battle of Hue began. Fortunately for the Division, they were unable to help the U.S. and South Vietnamese Military after they received the intelligence that the North Vietnamese were using it as their propaganda war against its neighboring country as their political and strategic victory. And soon after the Tet Offensive has ended on September 23, 1968, the Paranormal Division completed their short-lived missions in Vietnam due to heavy difficulties and believed they were fighting for nothing but just cause, struggling against the communists in the region. As the sixties are over, the Shocking Sixties is one of the most recognizable and shocking controversial beginning of the history of the Deadly Alliance Universe. Category:Origins and Stories